Community/classified posting internet sites, on which users publish items for sale or make notifications and related web content available publicly, are popular. Tens of millions of people make tens of billions visits every month to these sites. Sections on the these sites may be devoted to jobs and resumes, housing, personals, items for sale, services, community issues, gigs and entertainment, and discussion forums.